Grand High Witch
The Grand High Witch is the main antagonist of the 1983 children's book The Witches by Roald Dahl and the 1990 dark fantasy film adaptation of the same name. She is portrayed by Anjelica Huston, who also plays Emily Grierson in the television adaptation of A Rose For Emily, Miss Battle-Axe in the film adaptation of Horrid Henry and portrayed Miss Harridan in the 2003 film Daddy Day Care. History As one of the most influential and powerful sorceresses on Earth, she leads a secret society of like-minded witches in their never-ending quest to kill and torture children. In the past, the Grand High Witch faced off against Helga Evesheim (Luke's grandmother) during the latter's quest to find out more about witches, and even considered her an "old adversary" upon their chance meeting at the hotel in England. During each and every single meeting she ever attended, she would murder one of her own followers simply to keep the other witches focused. This was considered to be her ultimate punishment, and the other witches were terrified of her. The Grand High Witch especially had a plan that would climax in turning all the children of England into mice, to be disposed of either by the witches themselves, or by their unsuspecting parents. She demonstrates her formula by inviting a boy called Bruno, who had been previously given a chocolate with the formula, as he slowly turns into a mouse. However, the meeting was being eavesdropped by Luke, a boy who was in the hotel with his grandmother Helga, who warned him about witches and is implied to have faced the Grand High Witch before. One of the witches catches the scent of Luke, so the Grand High Witch tracks him down and force-feeds him her formula, turning him into a mouse as well. He manages to escape and meet with Bruno, the two going after Helga's room, where they plan to stop the witches plan. Luke manages to steal the formula and slip it on the witches soup. In the end, the Grand High Witch suffered a somewhat fitting demise when her own magic was used against her and she (along with all of her followers, except Susan Irvine whom she banned in the celebration) is transformed into a mouse. While the mice-transformed witches run rampant around the hotel and are killed by the staff, the Grand High Witch is killed by the hotel manager, who uses a cleaver to slice her in half. Personality The Grand High Witch is extremely disturbing for a villain appearing in a book for children, and is scarier than most villains appearing in stories for adults. Bluntly put, she is a child-murderer and a genocidal psychopath. One of her favorite ways to dispose of children was to turn them into animals their parents hated, and have the parents kill their own children, thinking they were pests. Her contempt also expands to any witch who dares question her, and all other witches live in total fear and submission of her. Her meetings usually involve her killing any disobedient witch, and she possibly deliberately kills a witch yearly, to keep the others on their toes. Although she does not hate human adults like she does children, she still cares little for them, and she doesn't mind if she accidentally kills them, even if she does not mean for it to happen. Being a witch, she is a separate species from humans and is motivated to hate children, as her well-developed nose makes them smell like dog feces to her. Powers and Abilities Being the grand high witch of all the witches in the world, she was a master of magic and witchcraft, and how to utilise it to kill children. She was very skilled at brewing potions, as shown with her personally crafted formula to transform humans into mice. She also had pyrokinesis, as she could incinerate any witch who disobeyed simply by sending beams of fire from her eyes. The Grand High Witch, along with her witch underlings, also has an enhanced sense of smell, in which she can indentify the presence of children. Gallery Images The Grand High Witch.jpg|The Grand High Witch surrounded by her followers in the book The Witches. Grandhighwitch.JPG|The Grand High Witch after removing her mask. The Grand High Witch of All the World.jpg Sinister Eva Ernst.jpg|The sinister Grand High Witch lurks about. Evangeline Ernst.png Tumblr m9wdcfsSh61qznur9o1 400.jpg|The book Grand High Witch reveals her plan to the other witches The grand high witch.jpg|the book version, facing us. Grand High Witch as a mouse.jpg|Grand High Witch as a mouse Videos The Witches (4 10) Movie CLIP - Maximum Results! (1990) HD The Witches (5 10) Movie CLIP - Hello Little Bruno (1990) HD The Witches (6 10) Movie CLIP - It Must Be Exterminated! (1990) HD The Witches (7 10) Movie CLIP - Chase the Baby (1990) HD The Witches (10 10) Movie CLIP - Pest Control (1990) HD Trivia *According to Luke's Grandmother, the Grand High Witch is "the most evil woman in creation". Unlike the other witches, she wishes to kill all the children in England. *It should be noted that while in the book, the Grand High Witch is the first witch to transform into a mouse, in the movie she is the last (unless you count Susan Irvine, who didn't transform at all). *Unlike the other witches, who at least show a little concern for adults, she has no results for collateral damage in her schemes. This is shown when a witch asks what would happen if an adult consumed their formula, and the Grand High Witch replies, "Then that's just too bad for the grownup". *In the book, the Grand High Witch doesn't take off her gloves, wig or shoes which implies she has more to hide, while she does do so in the film. *In the book, it is revealed that the Grand High Witch is Norwegian, and she is also a famous baroness in Norway. *In a Google Hangout, Lucy Dahl revealed that the Grand High Witch was in part based on her stepmother. Lucy stated it wasn't her stepmother's personality, but the look and social status that was the inspiring factor. *Lucy also seriously stated she wasn't entirely convinced witches were fiction, citing a neighbor who, "If Witches are real, she's one of them." *The Grand High Witch has countless subordinates, including The Woman in Black and Lois Leffour. *Roald Dahl hated the film due to the changed ending, but he loved Angelica Huston's performance. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Book Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Genocidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:Bogeymen Category:Tyrants Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Humanoid Category:Non-Action Category:Elementals Category:Oppressors Category:Animals Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Horror Villains Category:Conspirators